Demonic love in english
by kirikasu
Summary: Hello again my friends! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been active for a while. I have now translated Demonic love to english so I hope you like it!3 I'm going to translate another story in few days so wait for that. After that concentrate making new stories about Iron Saga. You can also tell me what you would like to read.


Demonic love in english

Ash was sitting and reading in the castle's living room when Meghan came inside to a spacious room. She had light lilac dress on her and hair down. She looked really good and when Ash raise his gaze from the book to her, Meghan smiled lightly and sat beside him. "What are you reading?" Meghan asked and crossed her legs. "This book is about World of The Fey's saga from time to time. Have you ever heard about them?" Ash asked and glanced Meghan which face was bemused. "N- no, I don't think so. At least I don't remember hearing about it. What kind of they are?" Meghan asked and tried to peek book in Ash's hands. "I can tell you one if you want?" Ash suggested and looked Meghan who nodded to his suggest.

"One story tells about how when certain knight died for one maiden when The Big War was happening. The knight knew that the maiden would die in the war but he offered his soul to a demon that maiden would stay alive. The demon accepted this but in return Demon wanted knight to find him the purest thing in the world. When knight accepted this request, they made a deal. When maidens time to die was within reach, knight dashed in front of her and got arrow to his chest. After this the knight fell down to his knees and glanced the girl and while coughing blood, told her that he loved her from the bottom of his heart. Knight fell down to ground and died after that. The girl kneeled beside the knight and shouted her curses to the sky. " Ash said and Meghan interrupted him saying: "But that sounds awful. They just wanted to be together." Meghan said and looked sad. "Well, the story doesn't end there." Ash said and continued. "When knight died, he returned back to the demon to pay his debt and to give demon the purest thing in the world. When they finally met, demon asked from the knight: "Honored knight. As far as I know, I asked you to bring me certain thing. Now I wish you to give it to me." Knight kneeled and said to demon. "Yes my lord. I have truly found the thing you asked me to find half year ago. First I wasn't sure what to look for but while half year passed I finally found it. The purest thing in the world is..." Knight kept a little silence before continuing. "Love." knight said and lifted his face to meet demon's eyes. Demon watched demon a while and asked after a while. "Are you making mockery of me?" demon asked seemingly annoyed and knight answered: "Not at all. The love if nothing is the most purest thing in the world." Demon looked knight a while and said then him. "The task which you were given was... failed." demon said and set the knight on fire. Knight screamed to emptiness and the ashes which were the only thing left from the body, shaked down to the ground turning into a snow. While the maiden stood outside, she somehow knew that these were the knight's final goodbyes.

"That was so sad..." Meghan said and watched Ash in silence. Ash nodded to Meghan's words and said. The World of The Fey's sagas aren't really something nice to listen to. All the stories are full of despair." Ash said and smiled lighty to Meghan. "Well, I guess that's enough for the night." Ash said and was closing the book when Meghan grabbed the boy's hands. "What?" Ash asked and looked Meghan. "I have something to tell you." Meghan said and hesitated first before continuing: "I- I love you Ash." Ash frozed a little and turned to look Meghan. "What did you say?" Ash asked and looked confused from the words. Meghan lowered her gaze and said: "I have loved you for a while now but I haven't been brave enough to say anything because of Puck. But when I heard that story what you just told... I just couldn't be silent anymore." Meghan said and raised her gaze back to Ash. "What about Puck?" Ash asked from Meghan and thinked how much did the girl actually knew bout their relationship. "Can't it be me? Could I replace Puck?" Meghan asked and grabbed Ash's arm. Ash avoided the girl's gaze and went speechless. "Ash..." Meghan whispered and grabbed Ash's chin when Ash asked: " Wh- what are you." and then Meghan pushed herself closer to Ash and kissed her. "Mmh..." Ash said and pressed himself down to the couch because Meghan pushed her all weight on him. At the same moment Puck entered the room. Meghan released her grip on Puck and turned to look Puck and at the same time Ash also turned to look the door and went speechless to see Puck. Puck looked these two a while and turned then his back on them and left the room. "Puck wait!" Ash yelled and ran after him not caring Meghan's cries.

Ash ran in the castle's corridors meaning to explain to Puck the previous situation. "Puck where you-" "Was is fun to kiss with Meghan?" Puck asked from the shadows. Ash turned to where he though the voice came and saw disappointment from Puck's face. "Puck I..." Ash started but Puck interrupted him fast. "Do you love her?" Puck asked and gave serious look to Ash. Ash looked Puck and said: "No, I..." Ash started and went speechless. Puck stepped away from the shadows and went few meters away from Ash. After a while Puck broke the silence and said: "Then do you love me?" Ash startled from the question and lifted his gaze. Puck stood few meters away him and looked closely the boy. "I don't know." Ash answered silently and lowered his gaze. Puck walked closer to Ash and said: "Maybe this helps you to know." Puck said and pulled Ash closer to a kiss. Ash startled first when Puck pulled him closer but relaxed when their lips met each other. Ash felt how Puck's aura glowed from the lust but after a while Puck pulled away from him. After this he bend over Ash and whispered to his ear: "I wait your answer." which made shivers to his spine. Puck retreated away and walked away. Ash stood there and tried to calm his body which felt like it was on fire. What is this? Ash thought while trying to breath steadily. Love? Ash thought and looked the corridor where Puck had just disappeared. Ash leaned closer to the wall and let his legs give away. "What do I want?" was his last thought when he buried his face to his hands.


End file.
